Miss Abigail
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: This is a story I woke up with one morning, but it is dedicated to those who choose brain over beauty and never give up despite whatever the world can throw at them.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Abigail Schulle, I am the daughter of a doctor who cares for a royal family in the southern most kingdom of the country. Not a bad way to live, I am the only child of my fathers, my mother died when I was young and my father has since remarried a woman I can not stand, she is two faced and a jealous woman. There are times I think the only reason she married my father was to get exposure to the royal family.

However I am 16 now and she stays out of my life and business. My father has been trying to teach me medicine by having me be his 'assistant' whenever he is working. Many however find fault with this, saying 'it is as useless to teach a cat how to bark as it is to teach a woman anything but how to raise children.' My father- being a rather wise person simply tells them that I am better for the task than any man could ever be. This infuriates my step mother because she agrees with those pig headed , narrow minded imperialists. My father tried to combat this once by half quoting Proverbs saying-

"Charm may be false and prettiness may be vain..." Before my step mother cut him off with-

"Well that's not a problem because she isn't charming and isn't pretty, you filled her head with medicine which she will never be able to use, she has no real skills- you have ruined her for every man out there. She is hopelessly socially awkward and shy which doesn't do her any favors. She knows nothing of beautifying herself which she desperately needs if she is ever to leave your household." My Father could have killed her where she stood, if this Monarchy allowed divorce he would have gotten one right then and there. I assumed the look on his face said it all- she had gone too far in saying something like that. I was in the other room and heard her words- while my feelings were hurt because there was some truth in them - she was a heartless bitch for saying them. I know I'm not the prettiest girl on the block, I know I am not the social butterfly other girls can be- alright to be perfectly honest I have no friends besides my own father. I really didn't have any other skills other than medicine, I can't sew, I can't cook, if I go on I will never stop. However I am not stupid, I can read and write better than my step mother, I do know medicine nearly as well as my father does. If it wasn't for the imperialist pigs we worked for I might have a chance at using it. But I can't help the fact that I have a head for it.

I can barely stand the corsets I have to wear outside my own room, I am clueless when it comes to makeup, if it wasn't for a maid who went by the name of Amy- who has taken me under her wing a bit- I would never be 'presentable'.

My world however changed a few months after that incident. One morning I wake up and I hear a mob outside. My heart sinks and I quickly get up and get dressed and hurry to the front of the palace to a window looking out over the public square and there is an angry mob trying to break into the palace. I instantly know what's going on- revolution. Amy- the kind maid calls my name out from halfway down the hallway.

"Abigail!"

"Amy!" I call back as we rush toward each other in the hall.

"Abigail- go to your room and pack whatever you can- you and your father have to get out of here and escape. Your step mother knew this revolution was coming and left in the dark of night."

"That two faced bitch would, but you have to escape with us." I plead.

"No- don't worry about me- my family is in the mob- I am but a humble maid- the mob won't attack me- you and your father however are in grave danger. I convinced my brother that you and your father have no political ties to the Monarchy, all you do is offer medicine- however the leader of this mob wasn't convinced and they are out to kill everyone conceived to have any power to set up a new government."

"Jesus- when did this happen?"

"Not quite an hour ago, I have been looking for you ever since. So what you need to do is dress in the lowliest clothes you have or can find, pack only what you can carry and you and your father need to escape. My brother is in the stables- getting some horses ready- how well do you ride?"

"Sidesaddle- horribly- astride- better."

"Ride however you can and get out of here, I would suggest heading north- they are indifferent to us so you should find some solace there, now go!" She says, giving me a last hug and goodbye. I run as fast as I can to my father's quarters to find him still asleep. I wake him up and tell him what's going on. I have never seen a man move so fast out of bed. He sends me to my room to change and pack what I can. I rip up the top of the mantle above my fireplace and retrieve all the money I have saved up as well as little 'gifts' the children of this Monarchy gave me from their mother's jewelry box. Granted most of the time they were only out to get me in trouble but the Queen often just ignored this and went back to her Morphine and Cocaine laced chocolates that she ate by the bucket for her 'womanly problems' my father regretted introducing Morphine and Cocaine to the Queen but she kept complaining and these were the only things that 'relieved her suffering'.

But back to the task at hand- I took my most sturdy leather bag and stuffed it with the money- the jewels and a few sets of clothes and a few books- all but one of which were about medicine, along with just few things my mother had passed down to me from her death that had more sentimental value than anything. I put my hair up in a bun and screw make up at this point, I grab my warmest cloak and put on my most comfortable pair of shoes/boots. I meet my father in the hallway who packed in a similar fashion.

We sneak through the palace unnoticed mostly because it was in complete chaos. We find Amy's brother in the stable waiting for us, he gives us a map for up north and directions on how to get there safely. We thank him and ride away, the sun is beginning to rise a bit higher in the sky and we can hear the distant mob behind us getting into the palace. We hear something akin to an explosion and we pause and look to see the wing of the palace where our rooms used to be- in flames. We had gotten out just in time. We shake our heads and turn around and continue to ride north. We reach a small village by late afternoon and have to stop out of exhaustion. We get a small room at an inn and eat a meal in the corner of the inn's restaurant. We put a fake name down for the registry and decide to continue the charade- not knowing if we were still in danger. We decide to change our identities- we become traveling medicine merchants just passing through the area. We go back to our room and take stock in what we have and what our options are. While our world is turned upside down- at least we have each other. We try and get some sleep and leave early in the morning after buying some supplies to go along with our new identity.

We continue this pattern for 2 weeks before we reach the northern kingdom of Kali. We set up a small medicine practice and go from traveling merchant to legitimate physician. My father however then begins to expand my medical horizons by gearing me toward becoming a midwife. He befriends a group of midwives and agrees to teach them more about medicine in general if they will teach us about midwifing. The trade goes well for both of us and soon our practices merge. These women find refreshment in the fact that my father treats them with respect and dignity as opposed to every other doctor they had come into contact with previously. Our practice becomes very successful in the next two years. Soon we hear that the Queen of Kali is now pregnant and since a court official's wife who is close to the Queen just had a child and had used us for the labor and delivery- the Queen called us to serve her in her pregnancy.

I inwardly groaned at this- I didn't want to do this again. In the past year the new government in the south- where we fled from- had made many enemies- Kali- being one of them. So when asked about our past- we always had to lie to keep out of danger.

When we go to the palace we meet with our new employers. To my surprise the Queen is actually very sweet and pleasant, the total polar opposite of my former Queen. This Queen is pregnant for the fourth time in 20 years. Her first pregnancy resulted in a son who was the Crown Prince while the others resulted in miscarriages and one still born. Upon meeting with the royal family, my brief introduction to the Crown Prince, I realized he seemed to be the average royal- arrogant and prideful. Despite having such a nice mother. Oh well, I will only have to deal with this until the baby comes. The Queen however is very easy to get along with. Over the next few months I find I am going to the palace to do 'check ups' a few times a week. The Queen introduces me to many people in her circle of friends as well as various family members. A niece of hers takes an interest in me, or rather pity. She does her best to 'round me out' so to speak. She actually succeeds in teaching me something that resembles class and charm. As thanks to her and the Queen for their kindness, I develop a mineral based makeup for her and the royal family that becomes a booming business in itself seemingly over night. The kingdom of Kali isn't nearly as domineering as the Southern Kingdom was and I am allowed to even have a business status and keep profits provided I pay tax and give tribute to the Kingdom for it. I agree to the terms and as the Queen get's closer to the birth, my father, the head midwife Sue and myself are asked to stay at the palace until the baby comes. I find myself developing a new habit- staying up late and reading into the night in the library. They have the most comfortable reading chairs in there- often no one knows I am there but my father. I simply sit in a chair next to the fire but still have a lone candle lit to read by. The books I read range from science, mathematics and medicine to more modern literature like poetry, novels and fairy-tales.

One day the Queen's niece comes to me and asks in a low voice if I have been reading in the library lately. While I am confused at her inquiry I confess of my latest actions and instead of getting mad she smiles this deliciously mischievous smile. I feel dread, this can't be good.

"Well your secret is out." She starts, my heart sinks and I feel it drop through the floor and I gulp to quench my suddenly very dry throat.

"You have caught the attention of a cousin of mine, Maximus, he saw you had fallen asleep in the library a few days ago when he was going through the palace on one of his nightly tours due to insomnia and has taken an interest in you. He thinks you are mysterious, which let me tell you is one of the hardest things to fake, so congratulations." She says and while I feel a great sense of relief that she really doesn't know THE secret, I still feel some degree of dread at her news. I really had thought that I would always end up an old maid. Watch- he's an ugly cousin who feels he's god's gift to women and it's more of a pity thing again instead of anything like real interest. When she said his name I don't recognize it, of course I am horrible with names, better with faces.

But soon I move on to attending to the Queen, at such a time it would be unthinkable to be devoted to any other cause but the Queen's, she is getting closer- the baby is beginning to move less and her belly- being very large has begun to drop and get firmer like the rind of a melon. She had stopped her court appearances months ago. Now Sue, my father and myself take turns watching over her- making sure she is comfortable and wait for any sign of labor.

On my off shift which was usually at night I continue to spend in the library, undaunted by anyone else who may be in there. Soon however this mystery cousin- Maximus- makes an appearance. He grabs a book I had read a while ago and sits in a chair across from mine and begins to 'read'- aka- trying to look at me beyond the book. When I don't take the bait he resorts to loudly clearing his throat, I can't help a corner of my mouth curling up to a lopsided grin before I give him the satisfaction of looking up and asking him if he is alright. He smiles in victory and assures me he's fine and begins to try and start a conversation with me. After making some light chit chat and confirming each others identity- a maid comes in and takes me away- there is a change in the Queen's condition. I simply say goodbye to Mr. Maximus or Max as he had me refer to him as and swiftly go to the Queen's chambers.

There I find my father and Sue discussing her condition, which at the moment is surprisingly calm. After doing my own set of checks I go to Sue and my father and we all come to the conclusion that it's false labor. However I volunteer to take first watch- provided I go back to the library to bring the book I was reading back. I go back to the library and find Max leaving.

"Is everything well with the Queen?" He asks politely.

"Yes- it will just be a long night, came back to get my book." I say picking up the book off of a table that was near the chair I was sitting in.

"Well I hope all goes well, good night Miss Abigail."

"Goodnight Mr. Maximus." I reply back and begin to head back to the Queen's rooms. I can feel his eyes watching me as my figure becomes smaller in the immense hallway. The feeling is weird and makes my whole body want to shiver.

I go into the Queen's chambers and find she has brought a relative feast into her bedroom. She practically demands for me to eat with her so I stuff my self trying to keep up with her. It's easy to do since she is craving some of my favorite foods right now. A few hours later I find myself in an easy conversation and I mention my latest acquaintance. The Queen chuckles and tells me what I had already figured- not to expect his attention for any more than a few weeks. He bores easily and doesn't have the best reputation. Figures. Soon she is asleep and I sit in a comfortable chair next to the bed reading my book- occasionally looking over to make sure the Queen is still sleeping comfortably. I stand up and stretch and walk around a little, stopping at a window and looking over the grounds and surrounding city. Kali really is beautiful. I take a moment and flashback to my former life. Back when I didn't have to live in fear of being found out, fear that it would be construed as either spying or treason. On either account- death would be a certainty. I shake my head out of the dark thoughts and turn my attention back to my task at hand who is still sleeping soundly. I look back out the window and see dawn beginning. Sue will be here soon, I get a glimpse of myself in the mirror- god I look tired, the dark circles under my eyes are a dead give away. But with the Queen's niece's help my appearance has improved some- my once course and super frizzy black hair is now quite smooth and tame thanks to a conditioning treatment she gave me. My eyebrows which used to resemble briar patch bushes are now groomed and beautifully arched, which now highlight my large deep chocolate brown eyes, Missy- the Queen's niece told me once I looked 'exotic' or whatever, that does come from an indiscriminate bloodline that can't be traced too far back probably. I look back out the windows and see the sun rising- a bright red and orange morning- usually means rain and storms later, which is good- it's been a bit dry lately. Soon Sue comes and relieves me before the Queen even wakes up. I make my way to my room and pass Missy.

"Good morning Abbey." She says in the hallway.

"Good morning Missy." I say before I yawn.

"Still sleepy?" She asks with a small chuckle.

"Haven't been to bed yet- had night duty with the Queen." I explain.

"Oh bless your heart, well go and get some sleep then, don't let me keep you." She says before we continue on our separate ways. I make it to my room and collapse on my bed and I wake up in what I assumed was the late afternoon. It was storming outside. I clean myself up and head back to the Queen who is taking another nap and still doing fine. I catch up with my father who is now on his watch and let him know of my new acquaintance in Max and what the Queen had to say about him. He warns me to be careful and once the baby comes and all is well that we would be moving out of the palace and back to our regular practice and reminds me that we need to continue to lay low, I nod in agreement and we sit in silence for a while.

A week and a half later the Queen really does go into full blown labor. She gives birth to another boy. A week after that when everything goes well- Sue, my father and myself move out and we go back to our normal lives.

However not even three weeks later a familiar face comes through our doors.

"Hello?" I ask- coming out to greet the guest once I heard the door charm going off.

"Hello." I hear in response and I freeze in my tracks- it's none other than Max. I try to get over my initial shock and put on a smile and welcome him to my father's practice.

"So what brings you here? Are you not feeling well?" I ask, looking him over, he certainly looks fine, of course with him he always looks _fine_ but that's besides the point.

"No, no- my health is actually quite good at the moment. I came to ask you for a favor." Max says, leaning against a table.

"Oh?" I ask, raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms.

"Yes- the Queen is hosting a celebration ball in the latest arrival's honor and I was hoping you would accompany me for the event."

"While I appreciate the offer and honored to have received it, I must decline it." I say in apology.

"Why? Did someone else already ask you?" Max asks.

"No-I just feel it's highly inappropriate for me to go- I have not been formally invited and my class distinction would not only make it awkward but I fear my presence would all together not be welcome. I doubt the dignitaries going would like to know they rubbed shoulders with a lowly doctor's daughter."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, I can't begin to tell you how wrong you are." Max counters.

"You think so?" I ask in skepticism.

"I know so- the fact that you didn't receive a formal invitation surprises me greatly, so you can consider my offer as your invitation and you will be more than welcome and I promise you that you would be the farthest thing from awkward. If you want your identity to remain a mystery consider it mysterious. So please come and be my date for the event." He asks- making those big turquoise eyes of his really really hard to say no to, I try to think of other excuses.

"But I have nothing to wear and I don't know when the celebration ball is."

"Don't worry about it. Missy already offered to loan you some dresses to wear and the celebration is in 2 weeks."

"Well that was very sweet of her but I have a good 8 kilo's on her, so the dresses would have to be seriously altered and I'm not worth that kind of trouble."

"Well in that case I must insist that a dress be made for you then and believe me you are worth every effort. So let me put it to you like this- I'm not leaving until you say yes." The grin he used made me feel weak in the knees and before my brain could stop my mouth I found myself finally saying yes, damn it.

Unfortunately I had no appointments that afternoon so I was free to go strait to a dressmaker's shop and Max absolutely insisted on paying for the dress. The fabric HE chose was this beautiful blue and gold silk blend that actually complimented my rather pale skin beautifully. Deep down I knew this kind of attention was special but I knew it wouldn't last for too much longer- because chances are he will get bored with me, especially when I won't give him what I'm sure he's really after. But it is my first and I'm sure only royal ball so part of me is screaming to go for it. Take advantage of this kind offer and live a little for once in my life.

The next two weeks flew by, on doing a check up on the Queen I mentioned that Mr. Maximus invited me to be his date and asked her what she thought about it. She was surprised that I wasn't invited in the first place and assured me that I was indeed welcome to come. She then insisted that she send over a maid or two to do my hair and makeup for the occasion. I graciously accepted her offer and left the palace, but not before bumping into Missy and Max on my way out. Missy was delighted I was coming. Max however just wanted to know when he could pick me up from my house.

Then it was the big day- Missy had sent me some bath salts, perfumes and oils for me to use in the morning and afternoon in preparation for the event. A good two and half hours before I was to be picked up by Max- two attendants came with what looked like large tool boxes. They spent the next two hours and them some working on me. When they were done I could barely recognize myself. For the first time in my life I could say I was beautiful and not feel like I was lying to myself. Granted I felt I was showing WAY too much cleavage but I was assured that if anything I was being modest since I was 'greatly blessed' in that department- is how they put it.  
>My father gave me the best compliment of the evening- he told me I was just as beautiful as my mother and hung a gold and sapphire necklace that was also my mothers around my neck that matched the dress perfectly. Then as if on cue there was a knock at the door and Max was on the other side. He seemed very pleased at my appearance. He escorted me to the carriage, helped me into it and then got in himself. He looked me over and then unleashed that smile that would make a nun blush.<p>

"Believe it or not but you really do look beautiful tonight." He finally said after what was a few anxious moments for me, wondering what he was really thinking.

"Thank you. I see you dressed to match." I replied, looking him up and down. His blue suit matched the deeper blues of the pattern in my dress.

"I couldn't resist." He replied. We chitchatted on our way to the palace. I could see all sorts of people lining up to get inside. All the women were just as dressed up as I was, if not more which made me feel a little more comfortable. We come to the front door and I don't even have to get in line- we are ushered into the palace and into a grand hall where it felt like hundreds of people moved around in with relative ease- I did however get a few looks from the other girls- sizing me up and looking at whose arm I was holding onto. I was starting to get nervous when Max gave me a glass of champagne and told me not to worry, to keep in mind that I was indeed invited by the Queen herself to be here- so I should believe with my whole heart that I do indeed belong here and to not let anyone intimidate me. I appreciate his encouragement and after becoming accustomed to the environment begin to feel more comfortable, or perhaps that was the champagne.

At any rate I meet up with Missy who looks divine, she might as well have stepped off of a cloud from heaven. She directs my attention to the Crown Prince and his bride to be who were standing just a little ways away. They looked like a pair- they had that same 'everyone is beneath me' look on their faces- if anything they looked annoyed for having to be there as if it was a great inconvenience for both of them, typical if anything. We continue to talk some more before we go to dinner and to my relief I get to sit across from Missy and her fiance and next to Max of course- but we are sitting at the end of the Queens table- I can't imagine what kind of honor that is, but looking around at the other girls and women in the room expressions- I can guess it's a high honor- however I am getting more and more curious glances my way throughout dinner, most of which I did my best to ignore. Max came to my rescue many times in staring down those who were giving me looks that made me uncomfortable, he was even so bold as to hold my hand underneath the table and give me reassuring squeezes whenever I got nervous and a few times would wink at me to really break down the walls I kept trying to put up throughout the night. Every time he would wink I would just smile, roll my eyes and look at him gratefully for trying so hard to make sure I was as comfortable as I could be under the circumstances. After dinner there was dancing of course which I begged Max not to make me do because I SUCK at dancing. However he did insist on taking me around the dance floor just once for a waltz which was easy enough to get the hang of. However the second time we went around the dance floor some strange guy just cut right in and stole me away. While on the inside I was panicking, he seemed nice enough and just simply wanted to get away from his nagging mother. I could sympathize with him and did my best not to trip or step on his feet. But he didn't get far until another gentleman stole me away from him. This one seemed to ooze slime. I stiffened slightly and nearly got hostile when he kept gawking at my cleavage which made me feel horrible, like a lewd object. He didn't get to dance with me for but a moment before the song ended and I quickly left his presence to find Max again. I found Missy first and asked where I could go to wash my hands. When she gave me a curious look I pointed out the man who made me feel like a ton of soap wouldn't wash the slime off of him she gave me a knowing look of disappointment and frustration.

"I'm sorry for that- I'm sure if Max was right there he would have stopped him- that man is a total waste of flesh, notice how every girl worth her salt instinctively flees from him." She pointed out.

"How did he get in here?" I ask.

"Because his father is an old friend of the King, he weasels himself into every social function he can get himself into, but to answer your initial question if you go through these doors here you will find a hallway and on the right you will find the ladies restroom."

"Thanks- I'll be right back." I reply and make my way through the crowd. I wash my hands twice and just as I am drying my hands, in comes the last person I would think to see- my old step mother. She looked like she had tried to undue at least 10 years of age on her face by the kind of makeup she had on. I saw her in the mirror and I froze- if she recognized me- I am ruined. She didn't seem to notice me and instead walked right up to the mirror not half a meter away from me and began to try and readjust her hair which was getting a little more gray. I tried to come out of my trance and leave before she realized who I was, soon I felt I was being dragged to a corner of the room.

"Get your hands off of me!" I whisper in the deepest tone I can when I see whose hand was holding onto my arm- my step mothers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks in a whisper- more worried than mad.

"I should ask you that question." I reply in an angry whisper to match, wrenching my arm from her grasp and fixing her with a hard stare, I look down and see she had a new wedding ring on, showing she obviously moved on quickly.

"Better yet- what's this?" I ask- grasping her left hand and holding it up. She looks at the ring and back at me and for the first time I see real fear in her eyes. She stumbles and stammers before finding her bearings.

"And I should ask you why you were sitting at the Queen's table." She finally counters.

"Oh no, I won't give any answers until you give me some- first- why didn't you at least give my father and I a heads up that the Southern Monarchy was crumbling and instead left us to wake up to an angry mob who burned at least half the palace. My father and I barely escaped with our lives no thanks to you, but looks like you have 'survived' and done quite well for yourself." I say motioning to her ring again.

"Likewise." She says motioning to my dress. We both come to a stale mate of angry looks. I am trying to think of how to get out of this- if anyone were to find us like this- inquiries would start and everything would be undone, but considering her reactions to my own inquiries it seems she had just as much to loose as I did, if not more.

"So how about we make a deal- we both pretend we don't know each other and go on with our lives. Let's leave this room the same way we came in- perfect strangers who hopefully will never see each other again." I say in an effort to get out of the situation. My step mother is pleasantly surprised at this deal and we shake on it, comfortable with the new arrangement. We leave the bathroom and I quickly walk away from her to find Max again. I find him standing against a wall- drinking champagne and scanning the room. He smiles when he sees me.

"Where have you been?" He asks.

"The restroom, I had to wash my hands from the slime a certain Mr. Caleb left on them." I went on to explain exactly what transpired between us and Max's eyes got wide and began searching for the offender and looked like he would give him more than a piece of his mind, if not hand him his own head.

"Don't worry about it, as long as I'm with you I don't think he will be a problem." I say moving closer to Max and feeling more at ease as I do so.

"You want to get some fresh air?" He asks.

"Yes please." I say and take his arm as we head out to a balcony where other couples have taken refuge. I breathe in the night air deeply and relish the sweet smell of spring- so many flowers bloom this time of year. I feel Max's gaze on me again and for the first time I am flattered and appreciate the attention and actually relish it a bit. But I still need to remember while all of this is nice- it will be fleeting.

After our breather we go back inside and the rest of the evening is a bit of a blur of color and faces that I know full well I shouldn't meet again. But other than meeting my ex-step mother and the panic of that experience, the evening seemed to come from so many of those fairy-tales I read.

Before I knew it I was back in the carriage with Max and for some reason both of us seemed to have caught giggle fits, we couldn't stop laughing- best of all- I can't remember why we were laughing. I just know I got home sooner than I wanted.

"Thank you Max for a wonderful evening, I'm glad you didn't let me say no."

"You're welcome..." Max hesitated before he said anything else. I wondered what he wanted to say but fear outweighed curiosity.

"Goodnight Max." I say rather quickly before Max can finish his comment. The look on his face gave a hint toward disappointment but he didn't give into it.

"Goodnight Abbey." Max says a bit reluctantly and he watches as I walk up to my door and step inside. I can't resist from looking out at Max as I close the door behind me, I give him one last smile as I softly shut the door. I breathe a big sigh of relief as I turn around and lean against the door. The house is dark except for a few candles lit on a stand by the door. I take my cloak off and hang it up, I take one of the lit candles and blow out the others and head to my room. Once inside I light all the candles and begin to try and peel off my dress. I don't think I could have imagined the relief I felt when I got that dress and corset off. I got ready for bed and blew out the candles. I collapsed into bed and my mind played the night over and over again in my head. I came to the conclusion that my ex-step mother really did have more to loose by exposing me than to gain, but she was still a devious, dangerous person. I hoped rather than believed she would keep her end of the bargain. However the person my mind kept going back to was Max, everything from the exact color of his dark blonde hair to the sultry quality his voice can take on sometimes to the softness of his hands when he would hold mine from time to time to the insanely good cologne he was wearing. I drift off to sleep with the last image in my mind of Max giving me one of those smiles that makes my heart slow down and speed up at the same time while rendering my knees to jelly.

I wake up the next morning with the worst headache- most likely something akin to a hangover. I hear a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I groan.

"Are you decent?" I hear my father ask. I furrow my brows and crack open an eye, I look down and realize that I'm not.

"No." I answer back.

"Well please put something on, we need to talk." He replies in a serious tone.

"Damn." I curse under my breath as I roll out of bed and put a robe on. I open the door and see my father looking rather serious.

"This can't be good." I say- inviting him in the room.

"It seems you made quite the impression last night." He starts off with while taking a seat at my desk.

"I did my best not to." I reply, sitting down on my bed across from him.

"It seems you caught the attention of every eligible bachelor in Kali and beyond, I have no less that 2 dozen letters of interest and intent on my desk this morning alone. It seems they had gotten our address from someone, I assume Missy most likely."

"That...wouldn't surprise me if they did get it from her but I find that the fact of there being no less than 2 dozen letters of interest and intent a bit unbelievable, if not a very ugly lie."

"I will let you read them yourself if you like. But indeed there are honestly no less than 2 dozen letters. So my question is- how did you achieve it?"

"Achieve what?" I ask- rubbing my temples in attempt to stave off my headache.

"To capture so much interest when we agreed to lie low and not attract attention."

"Please believe me it was not intended, I only danced a half dozen times with at most 8 different partners but mostly it was with Max- wait- did one of the letters come from him?"

"No- I did not receive a letter from him- but should I have?"

"No, no, never mind. But did you by any chance receive one from a Lord Christophe?"

"Yes I do believe I did."

"Junior or Senior?" I ask.

"Junior I do believe." He answers.

"Well that is a problem because he and I have too much in common." I say a bit cryptically.

"How so?" My father asks, intrigued.

"He and I have the same step mother." I reply, I see the color drain from my fathers features and he gulps hard, fear and terror grip his features.

"Did you actually see her there?" He asks.

"I did, there was a very quiet confrontation between us in the ladies restroom, we agreed to pretend not to know each other for the fear either of us would be found out. I have good reason to believe she has more to loose than we do, she has since remarried and goes by a completely different name- Lady Clarice Christophe- she married Lord Christophe Sr. almost two years ago, interesting timing is it not? Seems she is up to her usual tricks but I doubt we will have problems since I know we can prove that she should still be legally married to you still but under the circumstances I don't think I would be wrong in saying good riddance to bad rubbish." I could see the relief in my father as I talked.

"So you don't feel we are in danger?" My father asks- making sure I was certain.

"While I never feel we completely out of danger- I do feel rather comfortable with the arrangement but I still feel we need to be careful."

"Agreed. Well, what would you like me to do about the other letters?" He asks.

"Let me read them before you answer them. I can't believe you got that many though, it's just ridiculous, I really did try to be invisible, although standing next to Mr. Maximus- anyone would get attention."

"I see, well get dressed and come out and read the letters then."

"Yes Father- I will be right out." I say as he leaves me be. I fall back into bed an rub my eyes. There is no way there are that many letters, there is just no way. What on earth have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

After trying to pull myself together and trying to stave off my headache which I am convinced is a hangover, I leave my room and sit on the other side of my fathers desk.

"Ok- hand the infamous letters over." I say reluctantly while outstretching my hand.

"Here- these are the ones I have read already." My father says and hands me a stack so thick my hand has difficulty holding them all. I put the stack down on my side of his desk and just stare at them for a moment, I still have difficultly believing what they are, this has to be some kind of sick joke. But I breathe in deep and sigh and begin to read the letters for myself.

My father starts chuckling softly at the bizarre faces I'm making while reading them.

"If there was such a thing as an instant portrait I would be making dozens of them right now, the looks on your face are priceless my dear."

I look up in confusion for a moment before getting what my father had just said.

"Oh, yes of course, can't miss the moments when I'm too astounded and dumbfounded for words." I say sarcastically, smiling over the top of the current letter I'm reading.

We continue to read the letters for what seemed to be a few hours and I finally lean back in my chair and stare at the stacks of letters, my father has miscounted- there are 33 letters of interest and intent.

My father leans back and holds his hands over his protruding belly, twiddling his thumbs.

"So what would you like me to do?" He asks after a heavy sigh.

"Reply to all of them telling them that I do indeed have no dowry and I am simply a lowly doctor's daughter with no connections, see how many respond- probably none."

"Well that wouldn't be the truth but if you want that then so be it."

"What isn't true about that? I don't have a dowry, I am a lowly doctor's daughter, not that you would be lowly, not at all, but I really do have no political connections."

"But what of your business? It is becoming quite lucrative, I have seen your books."

"What self respecting man would want a wife that has her own business that might even overshadow his own and any man who would have a business or an estate more valuable than mine would receive criticism for putting his wife to work, it's a no win situation."

"You may be assuming too much of these gentleman. And you do have a dowry, a small one but a dowry none the less. And the Queen is fond of you is she not? And you have made entry into her inner circle, so you do have connections whether you like it or not."

"Wait- how big is my dowry? Like 50c a year or a lump sum of like 500c."

"Well it will be a lump sum."

"Of?"

"Why would it matter to you?" My father teases.

"It's my livelihood." I argue.

"Well I only have been able to save up 3,000c but it did get a small added bonus thanks to the Queen."

"That's decent enough but still tell the 'suitors' that I have no dowry, most of them would most likely think that kind of sum is of no consequence."

"As you wish, it's your life after all. I know this world isn't fair but at least I will be able to say I did right by you."

"Father you always have done right by me. I doubt I will ever meet or know anyone whom I can rely on as much you." I say with an endearing smile. He smiles back and begins to stack the letters to answer them in an orderly fashion. I leave and eat breakfast and go over some medical notes for the patients coming in that day. However I do see that my father has been attending to Max in the recent weeks, he is diagnosed with having a weak heart as well as a murmur of the heart. Max is only in his early 20's which is surprising to me that such a young person would have such a potentially dangerous health condition. I hear the door start to open and I quickly close the notes. Sue comes in and we small talk about the days events and she makes a remark about the letters of interest she picked up when she got the mail.

"Well I was extremely surprised to see them myself, I never thought in a million years I would ever have imagined such a thing."

"I was not surprised to see so many though, I just hope that at least one of them would appreciate having a girl who had so much more to offer than a connection or a dowry, but one who would appreciate having a smart wife who wouldn't squander everything he has. Don't allow anyone to underestimate your brain, for you are gifted. It would be a crime and shame for a man to think he can or should keep you contained."

"Thanks Sue, that's really sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth. Now who do we have today?" We talk about the day's upcoming events and appointments then get on with the day.

In the next three weeks 26 of the 33 original 'potential suitors' send back replies, saying that 'it is inconsequential whether or not there is a dowry, our interest remains.'

Damn, I thought maybe 3 would have that response, what could they see? Oh that's right, a lucrative business and a connection to the royal family. Perhaps the Queen's small contribution is known or at least to be rumored. You know, come to think of it, my father never told me how much that was, he simply said it was small. I figured it was probably less than or around 100c, no more than 500c. I should make a point to ask him later to get a definite figure. For now I have to worry about these 'potentials' as we have come to call them, showing up to make an introduction. Through this time I confide in Missy what's been happening. She was shocked to hear Max wasn't a 'potential' but after the ball, Max had seemed to loose interest. I would see him in a hallway and say 'hi' but nothing more than that, he always seemed to be in a hurry or off to meet someone, I knew I was just a fleeting interest for him. But I was still sad to no longer receive his attention. But then I would just look in a mirror and I see why. He is rather handsome and I'm...less handsome, he's rather thin and I'm...not so much. We don't even look that good together in my mind. At least I got to feel something akin to being a princess for a night. I still look at the dress from time to time, remembering fondly the night that has since changed everything.

I visit my friend Missy to get advice on what to do with my potentials.

"Well dear Abbey, it is unfortunate that we live in a world where the only way to better your station in life is to marry the best potential. I know that sounds a bit harsh but reality is harsh sometimes. So you have to look at these potentials as simply that- what is the most you can get out of them, most of them, if not all of them will offer a gilded cage. Now what the difference between them is how gilded the cage will be and how often they might let you out- if at all. While no one likes the idea of being in a cage, it does provide protection and some cages are kinder than others. Or you could choose none of them and end an old maid- it's up to you. But I suggest choosing the nicest most gilded cage possible, because I couldn't stand dying alone."

I nod at her words and we both begin to sip our tea while I think about my options.

"Do you have a dowry?" Missy asks, breaking the relative silence.

"If you had asked me that a month ago I would have told you no, but since then my father has enlightened me that I do indeed have one however it is incredibly small, around 3,000c I believe in total."

"Well that's better than most I would say, certainly nothing to dismiss or be embarrassed and ashamed about, some girls are lucky to get half such a sum."

"But I insisted my father tell all the potentials that I have no dowry at all in an effort to keep the treasure seekers at bay."

"Well doing that will keep some of them away but you also have to realize that some of the best families will have a cut off point when it comes to dowries, that if their son chooses a girl who has no dowry, the son will be cut off from the family fortune, it takes a different animal entirely to do away with one's livelihood."

"Oh?" I ask.

"I have only known of 3 men in my life that have done it and it was for a purpose they claimed was 'love', which if that was the case must be a rare thing."

"You think falling in love is rare thing?"

"It has to be, I don't know of anyone who has experienced that feeling that you read in so many a romance novel now, that feeling of your heart and soul being on fire which to me sounds unpleasant."

"Well I am of the mind that 'love' can be different for everyone, I have heard some refer to it as a warm soft blanket being wrapped around you kind of feeling. Or being on a cloud and lifted high above, the feeling of being safe and secure, knowing that as long as that other person is there, no one can harm you. Now that doesn't sound unpleasant to me at all."

"But in this world- it's unreasonable to expect it. However I will say that there is something to be said to finding an agreeable companion. Someone whom you can get along with and stand to be around."

"Of course." I say in agreement however if ANYONE will lure me into a gilded cage I better like them enough to feel it's worth the imprisonment. And for someone who highly prizes their freedom that liking better be as close to love as possible. Because unfortunately I personally couldn't think of anyone who I knew that had that kind of love. I personally also thought it was rare, probably something I would never get to experience so I took Missy's advice to heart. Because now that the situation has presented itself, I guess I may not have to die alone after all. That is of course if I find the 'ideal' man for me.

Let's see...while everyone likes to have a handsome partner, for me and my experience- the more handsome a man is- the more self centered and self serving he will be. Granted I do realize that, that may not always be the case but still...So that is not a determining factor for me. So what else would matter to me? What else would make a difference? If someone could make me feel the way Max did that night of the ball- make me feel that sense of calm, belonging with a splash of desire even would be 'ideal'. Some one who would make me feel that way all the time would be a dream come true, especially the way Max would come to my 'rescue' would be ideal. Damn it, now I'm going to compare everyone to Max aren't I? If I do that I know what I'll find- no one will measure up to him. That isn't fair to these men. And as much as I like Max- would he really make me happy? At first- yes, yes he would without a doubt, if I could recapture whatever was going on that night I would do it in a heartbeat. But the truth is, Max got bored with me, it really did only last for a moment in time. And isn't marriage supposed to last a lifetime? Or at least till one of us would die. And Max seems to be the kind of man who would keep a cavalcade of mistresses once he got bored with his wife. And THAT I could never live with. I don't want a man who at the first sign of trouble or at the first sign of boredom go to the arms of another woman. I would want him to be willing to work it out with me, to talk with me like an adult, like an equal and actually VALUE my opinion as much as his own. But then again the only man who has ever done that is my father. So I want someone like my father, is that it? No that's not it either because there are things about my father's personality that I don't like, for instance he can be demanding and exacting which can be difficult to deal with sometimes. So I guess what's important to me is how I am treated vs. anything else. Because sometimes no matter how much the cage is gilded, it will still be harsh and lonely.

So after much deliberating I came to the conclusion that I would let my heart and head decide. So as they say- let the games begin.

Unfortunately there ended up being more than 26 'potentials', you see my father ended up getting more letters in the days and weeks that followed so my father ended up asking all of them to come and meet with him. I elected Sue to also be in on the 'interviews' as a substitute mother while I would hide behind a changing wall so I could hear them for myself. I know that sounds ridiculous, crazy and insane even. But it's my life- I feel I should have a say in it. I just hope I don't get caught.

So we agreed to meet with only 5 potentials a day, 2 in the morning hours and 3 in the afternoon for a total of 8 days, yes that makes 40 potentials. I didn't even think most princesses got that much interest. But those 8 days ended up being drawn out over 3 weeks. So it was only a couple days a week we devoted to this because we still had a medical practice to run. But after each session I would review my notes with Missy on who they were, how they presented themselves and my overall impression of them. She would add her own personal impressions of them as well as their family history and any other information she could think of like their courting history and the kind of girls they went for in the past. This information I found invaluable, because it really was the inside story, the inside scoop I so desperately wanted and needed for such a profound and important decision.

After the interviews with all the potentials I decided to have my father send out an invitation to them to actually meet with me one on one on like mini- outing/date. For this I got lessons on how to be a proper hostess, I still however had to send out for the food because lest we forget- I can't cook, boiling water and cutting bread can allude me for Christ's sake. God I feel hopeless sometimes. But I have to have some measure of self confidence, I have to make sure these 'potentials' know they are not getting a girl they can push around. In fact I can be quite strong willed, much like my father. While I do make attempts at being submissive, I don't always succeed.

So on to the mini dates- I already had some preconceived ideas on how most would look like based on their voices I heard behind the curtain, because any other memory of any man but Max at the ball had all but been forgotten. So it was to my surprise of how down right HANDSOME these men were, and most were actually really agreeable and some even made me laugh which was fantastic, I can not express how much I underestimated a good sense of humor. Some however came off the way I thought they would- proud, arrogant. Some came off as desperate which to me said they were after what little money or connections I had, or just wanted a wife so badly they didn't care who it was. Those kinds of men were not for me.

So after meeting with all of them I narrowed it down to about a dozen and a half men. So now the pressure is on- now comes the time to meet the families of these gentleman because they have a say in this as well. This is the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced in my short life. For some of them I was praying that they liked me, others I cared a little less of course. But still nerve-wracking as hell. For these occasions my father gave me a very good sum of money to get beautiful dresses made for me so that a favorable impression might be made. Missy went with me to the dressmaker's shop to help me pick out material. Thank the heavens I have her as friend, a close one at that, because I would be at a complete loss otherwise.

From time to time, when Missy and I would get a chance to just talk- I would inquire about Max. Her sighs would say it all. She didn't however hide the truth, which I appreciated. Max was now officially courting the daughter of a duchess, a very rich and powerful family, not to mention that this girl had everything I didn't, breeding, brains and double helping of beauty. She had the classic blonde hair that made you think of bright gold, the blue eyes that matched the sea, the figure of a goddess...it just wasn't fair. I didn't have a chance, damn. I knew Missy could read me like a book, I knew she could see that I was disheartened. She changed the subject quickly, thankfully. However one day she did mention how grateful she was that I wasn't courting him and the reason she gave surprised me greatly. Max was also a gambler and said that he could gamble away my entire dowry within a year or less. And in fact Max had admitted that her was one of his favorite things about her. This pissed me off. I didn't peg Max for being a gambler. I ask Missy to go through my list and mark the ones who gamble like Max does or even if they gamble at all. She goes through them and only makes a note on 3 and added that only one of the 3 is notorious for it, the other two she had heard rumored to be in a gambling hall a time or two but didn't think it would be a problem.

As time passed I narrowed it down to two men- Avery and Christian, while Max was on the edge of proposing. It was late summer and Avery invited me to watch him play a polo match. I didn't think I was the kind of girl who would enjoy such a thing but I liked watching the horses more than the players. Avery's mother would often sit next to me. Her and I got along well enough. Suddenly I see Max on a horse for the opposite team. I frantically look around for his family and I don't see any of them. The only one I recognize is his soon to be fiance- Gillian. I wonder if she knows about his heart condition. Would Max even tell her? Avery's mother steals my attention for a moment and distracts me with some nonsense and people who I could care less to meet. Mostly because they are interested in my make up business. The game begins and I can't take my eyes off of Max. I am so anxious for him, I don't want him to exert himself too much because of his heart. While I cheer when Avery gets a goal and scores, mostly out of a perfunctory response, and I fortunately caught Avery's smile and was able to return it but as soon as he looked away my eyes were all on Max. Max's breathing was becoming more than labored, he was drenched with sweat and his face had a pale look to it, almost a blueish hue. I knew what was happening, his heart wasn't giving enough power to him. It was like he couldn't breathe even though I could see his lungs giving him everything they could, he was on the brink of a heart attack. I look over at Gillian and she seems unaffected by his condition, let alone even notices. This infuriates me. Thankfully there was a break in the game and I could see Max trying very hard to just walk back to the paddocks. I see that Gillian is making no effort to meet him there. I excuse myself from Avery's mother and try to get to the paddocks. Max turns down a row of horse stalls and is all alone, he is leaning against a wall, trying to breathe.

"Max" I call out to him coming up next to him.

"Abbey? What are doing here?"

"On a date, but what's more important is you are on the verge of having a heart attack- here- sit down, chew this tablet, lean your head back and try to open your throat wide." I instruct him as I hand him some heart medication I miraculously had in my purse.

"Yes doctor." He says slightly sarcastically. I roll my eyes and grab his wrist, checking his pulse. It's horribly irregular.

"Max- did you tell anyone about your heart?"

"No- it's not exactly something that comes up in conversation, 'yes I would like 2 lumps of sugar in my tea and did I mention I have the heart of someone three times my age?'" Max argues.

"Actually that's exactly how you bring it up. Does Gillian even know you have a heart condition?"

"NO! And don't tell her either. She will think it's a weakness."

"You mean she doesn't think your gambling is one as well?" I say in a bit of spite. Max immediately sobers up. He had a look of surprise mixed with hurt in his eyes that still struck my heart, even after months of not really seeing or talking to each other.

"Missy told me you seem to be fond of the gambling halls, as much as they are fond of you." I say in explanation, I can only assume he saw the mixed emotions in my own eyes. But he says nothing- he just stares at me. I can't take the silence. I kneel on the ground in front of him so he can look me in the eye.

"Please Max, don't go back out there, your heart can't take it. Don't let today send you to the grave, you still have a girl to marry and a life to live." I beg him. And of course- right on cue I hear a girl clear her throat. Max and I look over and I see it's Gillian, she looks peeved to say the least, I wonder what she knows about me.

"Maximus? Are you not going to rejoin the game?" She asks but looking me up and down as if tearing me to shreds without saying a word. A bit jealous don't you think? But I look at Max and softly shake my head 'no' with my eyes wide, pleading silently for him to say no. Max looks at me and then back up to Gillian.

"No my dear Gillian, I think I have outdone myself today, I shall go and change now." Max answers and leaves us.  
>"But you have barely done anything." She argues but he doesn't answer her, he just passes her and turns the corner.<p>

"You!" She says- pointing at me as if I had stolen something from her.

"Me?" I ask, confused at her accusing tone.

"What do you think you were doing with my Maximus?" She asks, cornering me in the stables. If I wasn't so mad I might have been intimidated.

"You must be that pathetic doctor's daughter that everyone seems to be enthralled with at the moment, well guess what you're not that special, you're a fleeting favorite, you must pronounce yourself insane if you think you're anything to anyone here. A word of advice- know your place in life and stay in it." She threatens, I can't hold my tongue any longer.

"You look here you spoiled little brat!" I say pushing myself off the wall and stepping forward, forcing her to back up, I continue-

"First of all- I am in no way a threat to you, yes I am a doctor's daughter, but I'm HIS doctor's daughter. Now there are things about him that he hasn't told you but let me enlighten you because it means HIS life. Maximus has a heart condition, a very serious one at that. He may be all but 24 but his heart is that of someone who is at least 65 years old, if not 70. He must have been crazy to think he could play a game this physically exerting, he nearly had a heart attack on the field. If it had not been for a break in the game I dare say all of us would be standing around his dying body. So that's why I was here- I was forcing him to stop moving so his heart could try to catch up. Didn't you see how sweaty he was? Didn't you see how his face was pale with a slight blueish tint? When you see that- it means his heart can't power his body. So if you care for him at all, I will hope you will pay attention to him more." I say and try to walk away from her before anyone else can come in to the stable.

"You're jealous of me! Admit it! You have always wanted him and you can't have him." She calls out. I stop dead in my tracks, this bitch just found my bad side. I turn around to face her, that little victorious smirk on her otherwise flawless face begging for me to slap it off. I take a few steps toward her until I'm in her face again.

"You know what? Yes, yes I'm jealous of you. Because you SEEM to be perfect. You have the perfect family, the perfect title, the perfect house, the perfect hair, the perfect eyes, the perfect skin. Everything in your life is easy. And my life is the exact opposite of that, so why wouldn't I be jealous. But what really sends me over the edge- you have Maximus who adores you, who put his life on the line- literally- for your enjoyment, and you didn't even notice it was hurting him. Now Maximus will probably deny this but it's the truth. You have the love, devotion and attention of a man who every other girl will give their left arms for- just so that he would look their way and flash one of his famous smiles. You are incredibly lucky to have him at your beckon call. Now I was fortunate enough to have his somewhat undivided attention for only one night. It was months before you and him ever even met. It was Prince Roman's introduction celebration ball. And you know what? It was the best night of my life. To be afflicted with low self esteem and low self confidence it means the world when someone takes strides to make you feel comfortable and make you feel a sense of belonging. All the while valuing my company. If it had not been for Max's insistence- I never would have gone to the ball, I never would have gotten the chance to meet so many wonderful people. We live in a world where it is nearly impossible to move outside your social sphere in which you are born. With Max's help- I did. So I guess you could say I owe Max quite a bit. But yet I am still nothing compared to you. Like I said, I was only able to keep his attention for one night, one glorious, all too short night, one that I would more than gladly live over and over again, but I guess I bored him because it really only did last one night - you get to have his attention everyday for the rest of your life. You have indefinitely captured his attention. So stop getting jealous, you have absolutely nothing to be jealous of. Now if you will excuse me your ladyship." I say, bowing out of courtesy and leaving the stables.

I pass by a door way leading to god knows where on my way out of the stables and a hand appears from behind a closed door and pulls me inside shutting the door behind me. I gasp as I am pushed up against a wall and pinned while my lips are stolen away by my aggressor's, I open my eyes wide and realize...IT'S MAX. My body gives in before my mind has a chance to think strait. I close my eyes tight and throw caution to the wind while snaking my hands up his chest and around his neck. God he tastes better than I EVER could have imagined. Why couldn't he have done this sooner? When I wasn't here with a date and his soon to be fiance wasn't what I assumed was only yards away...god why did he have to be such a great kisser? I feel like that if he pulls away now, he pulls my soul away with his, leaving me lifeless. He continues his onslaught for another moment before finally pulling back to breathe.

"Where did that come from?" I whisper in a pant.

"Forgive me Abbey, so being so blind." He whispers back while going in for round two. Blind to what? That I'm probably more hopelessly in love with him than he probably knows or that I'm willing to admit? Or that he's the only one who has ever made me feel this alive? When he pulls away again I take the opportunity to really get some strait answers from him.

"Max, what are we doing? Your soon to be fiance is around here somewhere and my date is probably looking for me, while we're here... Max...why are we torturing ourselves like this."

"But you love me, admit it, that's reason enough." Max replies getting dangerously close again.

"I...I do but you are on the edge of promising your life and heart to someone else, if you haven't already, and it isn't to me. So it doesn't really matter how I feel because in the end you will simply do what you want. But you should know, as much as I may love you, I will never be your mistress, and if you were to change your mind and choose me, I won't tolerate mistresses either, it's all or nothing with me, and you know how much I hate gambling, so if you're with me it's something you would have to give up all together. I doubt you could handle that Max. Especially since you haven't told me you love me back. Do you? Do you love me?" Max steps back for a moment and looks me over, I'm sure he could see how my heart was breaking at my own words while my mind was already made up. Max just looked at me, not saying anything. I took this as he really didn't love me, let alone like me. At least not as much as I loved and liked him despite his faults and flaws. I was on the verge of crying and already tears were forming in my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to blow it out slowly, doing my best to keep my emotions and tears at bay but as the silence progressed I couldn't help the tears from falling to my cheeks. If he loved me, even like me, he would say something, anything. I suck it up and look into those big- beautiful eyes of his which are full of something I can't put my finger on. But I just need him to say what my heart and soul desperately need to hear but the words didn't come.

"Goodbye Mr. Maximus." I say finally and squeeze past him and leave. He didn't even call after me. The polo match was in full swing again. I could see Avery playing and having the time of his life. I step into the restroom and touch up my makeup. I can't look like I've been crying. I can't look like I have just lost the best thing I ever had. I just can't...


	3. Chapter 3

Just as I pulled myself together Avery's mother and some more of her friends came in to the restroom.

"Oh here you are Abigail, are you quite all right?" She asks upon seeing me.

"I am now, thank you." I say in an outright lie, but considering I've been lying for years now- it isn't hard to do.

"Well I just wanted to introduce you to some more friends of mine..." I can't help but drown this woman out. My mind is still reeling from my run in with Max. The rest of the day is a blur, but it went fast. I get home and lock myself in my room. I can't help but break down and cry. I meet with Missy the next day who wanted to hear how my date with Avery went. So I told her everything that happened...

"Max did WHAT?" Missy asked, completely shocked. And here I go again crying my eyes out...

"It's true." I sputter out. Missy get's up from her chair and sat on the couch with me and gave me a hug.

"Oh Abbey I am so sorry, I don't know what he was thinking." She said, trying to comfort me. I just sat there and poured out my heart, telling her about my inward struggle and like a good friend- Missy just sat there and listened. When I finally got it all out I really did feel better. She sent me home with some relaxing tea to help me feel a bit more at ease. I go home, drink some tea and take a nap.

Meanwhile back at the palace- Missy is on the war path- if she wasn't going to at least maim Max, she was going to kill him. How dare he do this to HER friend. Not just any friend, Abbey- the girl who would never hurt a soul, the girl who despite being picked up and dropped like a casual stone on the ground, saved Max's life for Christ's sake. He didn't deserve her, that son of bitch deserves to rot in hell for making her friend pour out her heart while taking advantage of her vulnerable situation. That scum bag has it coming, and she was going to make him pay for this if it was the last thing she did.

She asked the maids and attendants where he was. He was in his private parlor most likely taking tea and reading a book alone.

An attendant barely had time to introduce Missy's presence before Missy barged in and the attendant got a chance to leave before the fireworks really started. Max could tell Missy was upset he just didn't know why...yet.

"Ah Missy, I was wondering when I was going to see you today, I know you were supposed to have a meeting with Abbey today, will you please let me know when she arrives, I have some things to discuss with her."

"I'll bet you do, you sick son of bitch." Missy seethes.

"Excuse me?" Max says, completely taken aback.

"You think I wouldn't find out? Does your depravity know no bounds? Well let me tell you something- Abbey is _**not**_ one of your tissue girls whom you use once and throw away, she is not a girl whom a despicable creature like you should ever toy with because she's better than that. She is the most real human being who has ever come into our lives and I will not stand on the sidelines and watch you destroy her. You disgust me and I am ashamed to call you family Maximus." Missy says, getting dangerously close to Maximus, her hands clenched into fists, ready to strike.

"Whoa, whoa, before you damn me to the depths of hell, let me explain myself." Max replies, backing away and putting his hands up in defeat.

"I wish you would." Missy huffs and crosses her arms in front of her and sits in a nearby chair.

"I know my actions as of late have made no sense..."

"To say the least." Missy quips. Max ignores this and moves on.

"I have been an ass, I will admit that, a daft, exceedingly stupid and blind ass. I thought Abbey would be like every other girl. Turn her from ugly duckling to beautiful swan and she will be putty in your hands and she couldn't be farther from that. The night of Prince Roman's ball started to prove it. She has a mind unlike every other girl in the world. She's like a puzzle I can not solve, at first I got frustrated, that's why I didn't offer any further interest in her but every time I saw her after that I felt my interest spike like a hooked barb in my mind I couldn't fish out, but by that point she was busy with her 'potentials' and I felt like I had lost my chance and I figured she would be better off without me in her life screwing things up, like I often do. But what makes her different is she has this vulnerability that speaks to this... 'hero' side of me that I didn't even know I had. But I tried to distract myself from her, that's why I started courting Gillian, who is rather exceedingly gorgeous but her mind and personality can't hold a candle to Abbey, that's why I've been gambling a poor excuse for thrills because Gillian can't thrill my mind and heart like Abbey can. Gillian doesn't make me feel like I could be a hero, a better man just by being around her. I had no idea how Abbey felt about me till yesterday. She saved my life, then Gillian showed up and verbally ripped her apart, I was about to step in but Abbey surprised me by standing up for herself for once, she told Gillian off and in the process revealed her true feelings. I guess I lost control of myself and I am sorry for that. But she didn't give in because she is a stronger and better person than I am. But then she asked me if I loved her, I wish I knew why I didn't say anything, I was just stunned I guess and I couldn't bring my self to think fast enough to call after her as she left. I stayed in that room for I don't know how long trying to figure my own actions and feelings out. And you should be proud of me of the conclusion I have come to. As of last night I broke off my courtship with Gillian, she didn't take it well but I really never cared how she felt. But the one person who's feelings I do care about is Abbey's and judging by your candor and actions I can only assume she must hate me. So I have a lot of making up to do."

"That's the understatement of the century...Wait- so you do care for her?" Missy asks a bit confused.

"Very much so. I just have to climb out of the hole I've dug for myself. So when are you supposed to meet with Abbey?"

"I already have. She's already home by now. She cried on my shoulder for over an hour over you. You have no idea the kind of conflict you created in her. You have no idea how twisted her mind is because of you. You think I'm upset, expect a full blown hurricane when you see her." Missy said, a little less miffed but still fully irritated. Max then made his way to the door grabbing his coat on the way out. Missy got up and walked with him down the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Missy asks.

"To Abbey's. I have to try and undue this mess. Hopefully she will speak to me, do you know if she had told her father?"

"When we talked she had told no one but me, but by now, who knows." Missy admitted.

"Don't have any time to waste then, wish me luck."

"I wish you a miracle." Missy said, calling after him as he mounted his horse and rode off toward Abbey's house.

Meanwhile back at home I had woken up from my nap and my father had been worried about me, thinking I was ill, never suspecting a broken heart. Before I could break down again and tell him what was really wrong with me there was a knock at the door.

"Abigail? It's Sue."

"Yes?" I call out.

"Abbey- Maximus is here to see you."

"I don't want to see him. Tell him to go home." I say, crossing my arms while my father looks me over with a curious eye.

"He says he needs to apologize and he is most insistent." Sue says before I hear whispering behind the door.

"He says he won't leave until you say yes to seeing him." She says after a moment. Oh that dirt bag would use that same line like that wouldn't he?

"It's going to take a better line than that." I reply, my words dripping with spite.

"Please Abbey." Max says from the other side of the door, this makes me jump a little, I didn't expect him to be that close already.

"Abbey- don't be stubborn, hear what the young man has to say." My father says standing up and heading for the door.

"But..." I say in argument.

"But what?" My father asks, turning around just as he reaches the door. I had a choice- spill everything to my father and watch the rage that would certainly ensue or wait to see what Max had to say.

"Nothing, let him in and leave us alone for a moment." I say in defeat.

"You are an awfully curious girl." My father admits before turning to the door and opening it. Max is on the other side and moves to let my father through.

"Good day sir." Max says, addressing my father.

"Good day, thank you for coming by, she needs a bit of cheering up." My father says aloud but leaning in whispers something I can not hear or make out before walking away with Sue. Max nods and then looks into my room, at me sitting on my bed, with my arms crossed having the look of death waiting for him. But he seemed undeterred. He simply came in, shut the door softly behind him, walked over to my desk, picked up my chair and set it down in front of me so we could be face to face. Once he sat down he looked me over and I swore he could see every emotion in me, from the rage and fury to the weak and vulnerable to the disbelief he was even there.

"I'm sorry Abbey, for everything. I should have told you yesterday how much I love you, how much my heart aches for you and how my conscience has whipped my soul since then. I don't know why I hesitated, I don't know why I couldn't tell you the honest truth yesterday and I hate myself for not calling after you..."

"What?" I say in disbelief, my arms falling to my sides and my face softening at his words.

"Please just let me confess, I didn't expect to ever meet a girl like you. You are so strong and so firm in your convictions, you never back down. Even in the face of the worst kind of people. I'm sorry I left you to deal with Gillian, I should have stayed, but then I never would have known how you felt. I don't know if you know this, but I'm a daft, pig headed ass and it can take quite a bit to get through to me..." Max says, trying to make me spark a smile, but all he got was a firm nod from me which made his ego take a blow. But he soldiered on.

"I want you to know you never once have bored me, in fact you're quite the opposite. You intrigue me to the extreme, like a puzzle I can not solve, one that I have tried to walk away from, unsuccessfully because every time I see you, every time I think of you, I'm drawn back. I tried to distract myself from you but all that did was prove how superior you are to everything else around you. You make me feel like I can be a better man. I know I don't deserve you, and I am praying I didn't just blow every chance I could ever have of trying my best to make you happy." Max says taking and then holding a breath as I reply.

"It will be a bit difficult if not impossible to achieve that with Gillian around every corner, didn't you hear me yesterday? It doesn't matter how you feel about me or how I feel about you because I refuse to be your mistress." I reply.

"Why would Gillian have anything to do with you and me?" Max asks.

"Because she would be your wife...?" I say, pointing out what I thought was completely and overly obvious.  
>"Oh god no! I would never marry Gillian, in fact the only reason I took up gambling is because it afforded the chance to get away from her. She may have fair looks and some 'talent' but she can be trying to be around, to put it nicely. That's why I'm not courting her, that's why I'm here. I know you are rightly and justifiably very angry with me right now, and I understand why, in fact I'm sure I deserve a good portion of bodily harm because of it. But when your anger has left you, please listen to me again. Please give me a chance to try to make it up to you. It's the least I can do." Max finally finishes his speech and waits with baited breath for my reply again. He is desperately trying to read my expression but I think he is having difficultly, mostly because my emotions are waging war on themselves at this point, my brain has given up keeping them in line.<p>

"I'm confused, first you tell me I intrigue you but then you get frustrated and leave and go after someone else. But then you decide I'm worth finding out and come back...so my confusion is why you couldn't just admit this yesterday." I reply slowly.

"I wish I could give you a reason, I just don't have one, other than the blind daft ass explanation."

"Uh huh, well to be perfectly honest I'm very concerned then. With your past reputation, should I expect these actions to fall into a repeat pattern?" I ask, surprising myself with such a question.

"No." Was Max's firm and immediate answer.

"So when exactly did you come to your conclusions?"

"Last night." Max answered.

"When did you break things off with Gillian?"

"Yesterday evening, shortly after our own run in. I came to realize I could care less about her but that my feelings for you are infinitely stronger."

"So why did you wait this long to tell me?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Again- I can be a daft, exceedingly stupid ass whose skull could give the outer walls of the castle a run for their money when comparing thicknesses."

Dang it that made me crack a smile. He was completely and utterly tearing down every wall and every barrier I had worked so hard on building for myself. How did he do it? How did he disarm me so completely and diffuse my anger and leave me with nothing but love for him? How could I go from loathing him to suddenly feeling like I can't live with out him?

Max could tell I was deep in thought but mistook it as more anger.

"I will leave you now." Max said in defeat, he had said all he could. And he knew I was not easily persuaded. He got up and put my chair back in it's place.

"What?" I ask, shaking my head from my thoughts.

"Have a good evening Abbey, I hope you can forgive me someday." Max said as he started to leave the room.

"Wait, that's it?" I ask, getting up and walking toward him.

"I know you well enough that you like to think things through and you aren't easily persuaded. So I would like to give you time to think things over." Max explained. But as he did so I slyly moved passed him and moved myself between him and the door.

"Well normally you would be absolutely right, however I'm still not done with you." I reply, taking a few slow steps toward him, he takes a few steps back trying to keep some respectable distance between us for once. But what I want right now is for that distance to get smaller again.

"Oh?" Max asks, gulping out of nervousness, he didn't know what he was in for. He couldn't read my expression to save his life so he didn't know if he was going to get assaulted or what.

"So you think that come here, tell me you care for me, love me even, apologize for being daft and then leave?" I ask, getting closer and closer to him, I can tell he's getting a little uncomfortable but not to the point where he's trying to pass me, he just has to stop backing up due to the fact he has run out of room to do so.

"Well...I uh...you need time." Max sputtered, nervously looking down at my hands to see if they were clinched, Missy did say to expect a hurricane. But in fact they were open and loose. His own mind was on the brink of giving up on trying to figure all of this out.

"So if I would return your feelings, would you court me?" I ask closing the distance between us.

"Yes, in a heartbeat." Max admits, dropping his guard slightly and feeling a little more comfortable but still a bit unsure.

"Then I need no more time." I reply, a smile finally gracing my features, not that Max had much of a chance to see it since I had stolen his lips in the same way he had stolen mine the day before. As if on instinct my arms wrapped around him almost as fast as his arms wrapped around me.

If I had thought that the kiss Max gave me yesterday was powerful, this one eclipsed it ten fold. It felt as if the world could rip itself apart around us and we wouldn't care, much less notice. Like we had wrapped ourselves in a cocoon that protected us from everything around us. Then Max upped the anti by leaving my mouth in favor for laying the sweetest and most addictive kisses on my neck which ignited a fire within me that I didn't even know I had. At the first chance I had I returned the favor, much to Max's delight. But before things could get carried away there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I answer a bit irritated.

"It's me, just checking to see if everything is alright." My father asks.

"Everything is fine thank you." reply a bit sweeter.

"Would Max like to stay for dinner? It's almost ready." My father inquires. I look at Max for an answer.

"That would be lovely, thank you sir." Max answers.

"Very good." My father replies and leaves.

"You don't have to." I say to Max.

"Yes I do, that and I want to anyway." Max replies before giving me a soft kiss then pulling away, content to just look into my eyes.

"Thank you." I reply softly then we leave the confines of my room and make our way to the dining room where dinner was being set out. Max like a gentleman pulled my chair out for me which didn't go unnoticed by Sue who also was staying for dinner. Max then inexplicably just leaves the room. But soon I hear Max and my father exchange words in the next room. Then it hits me, Max is asking my father's permission to court me. That is rather noble of him isn't it. But then I hear my father call for me and I pass Max in the hallway and give him a curious look to which he just smiles back.

"Close the door Abbey." My father softly commands which I obey.

"So...Maximus just asked permission to court you.." My father started.

"And did you give it to him?"

"Do you even like him?" My father counters.

"Very much so, I was disappointed he didn't show interest sooner, but better late then never." I reply.

"But what about Avery and Christian?"

"I am sure we will be able to remain good friends and I am also sure that they will most likely find some girl who will give them the attention they need soon enough."

"So it's been Max all along?" My father asks further.

"Yes indeed, it just took him a while to figure it out."

"But you're happy with him...?"

"Again, yes, very much so." I reply, firm in my resolve.

"Well it's a good thing I told him yes then isn't it?" My father finally admits. Which brings forth a big sigh of relief and a smile to match.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now let's go to dinner, I would hate for it to get cold."

"Yes, heaven forbid." I reply.

Dinner could not have been better, not that the food was that good but it was the company that made it that much better, it felt like I was eating with family, the last time I felt like this was so many years ago when my mother was still alive.

After about 4 months of courting Max proposed. Granted that may seem short to most, for that four months we saw each other every single day. But there was one thing I was certain of- my wedding was going to be small, the smaller the better in fact. The only people I really wanted there was my father, Sue, Missy, Max's parents, Max's siblings and Max and I. Max was surprisingly relieved at this. Max's mother and I actually got along quite well, despite both of us being opinionated. She was relieved that I was not fussy or demanding and that I preferred simple things.

Sooner than later my wedding day arrived with the usual jitters that accompanies such a big day. But I had extra reasons to worry. When Max had told Missy that Gillian didn't take the break up well, he wasn't kidding. It seemed she began a campaign against me. Max even went so far as to meet with her several times to put a stop to it. Her resolve however was firm and her message clear 'leave Abbey for me and it stops.' Max however wouldn't hear of it, she was being spiteful, petty and vengeful not to mention obsessed. Gillian at first tried to figure out why Max would leave her for me, one of her first reasons was money- so she tried to tank my business, however she didn't succeed, it's popularity and excellent quality prevented any dent in sales, in fact it fueled them thanks to the rumor mill which I despised nearly as much as I despised Gillian. Then she attacked my character, my station in life and everything else she could think of. If anything she gained more enemies than anything else.

However for my wedding day I did my best to put it all out of my mind. I was finally going to marry the man I loved, nothing else should matter.

So it starts out well, Missy my maid of honor looks stunning as she walks down the isle and Max's little sister looks adorable as most 7 year old's do as a flower girl. Then it's my turn. I successfully walk down the isle, not tripping on my dress or anything. I make it to the alter and the cardinal begins to marry us. With every word, with every sentence I start to feel better. The wedding is small just as I wanted. I look around and I see so many happy faces, all there to support me.

Then the doors of the small church burst open and I hear Gillian scream

"I OBJECT!" God damn it, this bitch is going to die. Max and I clench our jaws and reel our heads to look behind us. There stands Gillian, standing triumphantly with my ex-step mother standing on one side and someone who I immediately recognize as an investigator standing on the other. My heart drops and fear strikes every corner of my being because I already know the jig is up, I have been found out and humiliation is the only thing to remain.

"On what grounds?" Max demands.

"Your precious Abbey is an _**IMPOSTER**_ her name isn't Abigail Vacantie, it's Abigail Schulle- her and her father are relics from the old empire in the southern kingdom and the fact she has lied and done her pitiful best to hide this fact makes her and her father traitors to the Crown of Kali and should therefore face the consequences of such actions according to the law meaning _**DEATH**_." Gillian announces triumphantly as she makes her way up the aisle toward me. She can see the fear in my face and that just makes her triumphant smile bigger, she knows she has me. I can't run, I can't hide, I'm trapped. All of these lies I have told have caught up with me. So much for my happily ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

Max looks over to me and sees my terror but yet he is not afraid. As if holding an ace up his sleeve.

He pulls me closer to him and whispers so that only I can hear what he's saying.

"Is this true? Is your name really Abigail Schulle?"

"Yes, but I never in a million years would commit treason, I would never betray you or the Crown of Kali. I only lied about my identity to save my life from the revolution in the southern kingdom. Max, I am so sorry." I tried to explain, tears already starting to fall to my cheeks.

"It's alright Abbey." Max says and then kisses me on the cheek and takes a few steps from the alter, placing himself between me and her, like a knight would place himself between his castle and an invading army. He was firm, determined and thoroughly pissed off that this bitch had the audacity to do something this pathetic.

"Gillian- it is clear that there is no low you can't stoop to. I already have known about Abbey's real identity long before you tried to bring it to our attention. However you fail to see the truth. The old empire of the Southern Kingdom and Kali always had a good relationship, so when that fell a few years ago Kali welcomed those seeking political asylum and Abbey and her father have received just that. She is in no way a traitor. I see you have an investigator with you whose reputation is among the worst for being bought off and since we all know of your family's wealth, we have no choice but to assume that that's what you've done. And I don't know who this poor woman is on the other side of you but I can only assume you've either black mailed her or bought her off as well. But since you are in the warring mood. Let's take a look at you. I myself have hired 4 investigators all very reputable to do their own independent investigations and I was appalled at what they found and have irrefutable evidence of. First of all you have had liaisons with court officials from here to Istanbul all of which were with married men and the last one was while_** I **_was courting you. Now my investigators were able to prove 5 of these liaisons, but I am sure you have had more and 3 of those liaisons produced children, however I am sure everyone would like to know where they went. Wouldn't we?" Max asks the audience who is waiting with baited breath to see what happens next. Now all the terror and fear is leaving me and going to Gillian who looks like she is standing before the hangman's noose herself.

"Well the children in question were dropped off at the orphanage weren't they? Only to be adopted out as the unfortunate bastard children they are, god bless their souls. So that makes you no better than the common whore in fact the common whore has more of a heart than you do since she would love what is her own. Where as you didn't even cry did you? Didn't even shed one single tear over the helpless infants you were leaving on the steps of the orphanage. So this makes you completely unqualified to even marry within your own sphere or really any respectable sphere for that matter. And to add still to this already horribly long list of wrongs might I add that you yourself are breaking the law as we speak? Two weeks ago you were served with court documents stating you were not to be within 150 meters of myself and my soon to be wife. And you are in violation of that right now. Or are you too inept to count that high?"

Everyone in the church watches as Gillian wriggles like a worm on a hook, knowing she's been caught and trapped like a caged animal, that she is now the one in over her head. Now her lies are catching up to her. Now it is her turn to look at me terrified while I look triumphant. I love how Max can turn the tables like this.

Gillian realizes she is out of her league and meekly looks past Max and makes eye contact with the cardinal who is looking upon her with a disapproving gaze.

"Excuse me, I apologize for the intrusion and I withdraw my objection, please forgive me." Gillian chokes out, bows out of respect and leaves as quietly and quickly as she can. I see my ex- step mother breathe the biggest sigh of relief and leave as well, she didn't want to reveal who she was no more than I wanted to.

"Well I do apologize for that everyone, nothing like a vengeful ex to ruin such a blessed day huh?" Max announces to the church which lightens the mood considerably and brings a few chuckles from the small group.

"Your Eminence if you will please continue." Max says to the cardinal to get the wedding underway again. But of course the next line was the 'does anyone object to this union' line. Which got a few more chuckles from everyone. And a resounding 'No!' which was followed by 'thank the Lord' by myself and a several others. Then came my favorite part of the wedding, kissing my groom. Now it was done. The rest of the evening was fantastic despite Gillian's fiasco. If anything it brought me more sympathy once word got out.

So if anything this made me stronger, keeping secrets is tough, it takes it's toll on your soul but there is a reason why they say 'the truth shall set you free' because that's exactly what it did for me. So for me my fairytale come true ended up being me married to a man who lights up my world when he's with me, who gives me the freedom to do what I want when I want and never holds me back, mostly because he knows better. But he never once has tried to change me and took me for what I was and was happy and content with that. So my advice to every girl about to enter into the courting arena- KNOW yourself, KNOW what you want and NEVER SETTLE. While no one is perfect, some are a better match to yourself than others. Never let anyone else make you feel inferior, never let anyone diminish your value and self worth. For you know the truth- that you're better than that.


End file.
